


A Not So Lazy Evening

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Hart, M/M, PWP, i stayed up way too late writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard





	A Not So Lazy Evening

It had been a long day. The kind of day where every moment spent wishing it was over seemed to be disconnected from reality, and when one looked at the clock again no time at all had passed. Harry had changed from his suit into a comfortable evening robe and silk sleeping trousers, settling into his arm chair with a whisky and the paper.

More time was spent staring into the deep amber of his beverage of choice than at the paper, watching the liquid swirl slowly then settle time and again. Finally he heard the lock scrape in the entryway, the door swing open. He set the paper to the side but remained seated, taking another drink and letting the liquid settle on his tongue before swallowing.

Eggsy entered the parlor and he looked up, relaxed back in the chair and not entirely sure if he wanted to bother moving or not. "Welcome home," he said, voice drifting from indifference into warmth.

The younger agent stopped in the doorway, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doorframe. "In'nit a fucked up sort of day?"

Harry gave a small nod, then finished off his whisky. Neither of them had to explain, the appropriate files had been delivered to each of them and when they parted ways in the morning it would probably be for more than a week.

At least Percival was alive. They had that.

“I was thinking about it on my way home and I decided something. I ain’t gonna think about it tonight. Fact is I was thinking about some other ways we could spend the evening together. Give you something to remember me by.”

His voice was light and cheeky, the wink he’d sent Harry’s way in the midst of it brimming with self-confidence. It wasn’t that that the older man concentrated on, but the way that Eggsy had stayed in the doorway and proposed the idea rather than settle onto his lap. He still sought approval, but it was something that only Harry ever got to see. Something reserved just for him.

“That’s quite the idea you have,” he replied, “but I’m not sure I’m quite ready to get out of my chair just yet. I don’t suppose you’d have any ideas for that as well would you?”

Watching Eggsy’s mind work was always a pleasure, the relaxing of his shoulders as he realized that Harry had accepted his proposition (in a way), the slight darkening of the eyes as he quickly found and settled on an idea, the slightly determined set of his jaw as he pushed away from the doorframe with his shoulder and sauntered every closer.

“Just sounds like you’re fucking lazy bruv,” he said, back to being cheeky as he rested his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning down for a kiss. Harry let him work for it, settled back but enjoying the tongue dipping into his mouth, chasing down traces of the whisky before Eggsy pulled back, pupils already beginning to dilate.

“Even a gentleman is allowed to be lazy once in a while I believe,” but he didn’t deny it. No, letting the youth use up some of that energy he should have in excess seemed a rather lovely idea. He uncrossed his legs nonetheless, sinking deeper into the chair and spreading his legs in an invitation.

“Suppose I could let it slide,” Eggsy answered with a shrug of his shoulders, gaze drifting down and settling on the belt of his robe. With one hand Eggsy reached out to untie it, and Harry simply watched him work. “Really, not going to lift a fucking hand?” But Eggsy’s voice was light, filled with humour rather than venom, and Harry simply found himself gave a slight hum of agreement as the robe was pushed out of the way.

Fabric rustled in the quiet as Eggsy knelt, Harry drawn to the pink of his tongue dragging across his lips and the movement of his throat as he swallowed. He did move his hands up to the arm of the chair and lift his hips as Eggsy hooked his thumbs in his waistband, dragging the silk down past his knees and letting it drop to pool around his ankles. 

He was only half hard, and while ordinarily he might give himself a few strokes today he was enjoying the feel of being taken care of. Eggsy was the one to spit in his hand and wrap it around him, slowly starting to pump his cock. “I ain’t sure how you do it. Manage to be so fucking obscene without a lifting a finger.”

His head leaned back against the chair, eyes closing as he simply enjoyed the attention Eggsy was lavishing on him. “It’s a course at university for those of us with money,” he replied with a bit of a smirk. Teeth nipping at his inner thigh had him jerking and his eyes flying open, unprepared, and Eggsy let out a snicker. But never once did his hand slow, and his free hand was drifting down into his pants.

“You get a real education in public school without paying a shit ton of money,” he leaned forward, tongue darting out to lap at the precum beading at the tip of his cock. “Learned getting head ain’t fucking worth it when your partner has braces.”

He was still chuckling when Eggsy slid his lips over the head of his cock, swirling his tongue while his hand reached down to play with his balls. It was too easy to close his eyes again, focusing on the moist head of Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy drew back, brushing his lips teasingly across the head, dragging his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock. His hand moved back, pumping at his cock and speeding up slightly as he started sucking at the tip.

His eyes opened just enough that he could peer down through his eyelashes, focusing on the younger man’s cheeks as they hollowed, wishing the angle was just a bit different so he could see his throat working. Fingers dug into the arm of the chair as Eggsy’s hand dropped down to his thigh and he opened his jaw, taking him in farther. He worked his way down until his nose was brushing against him, and Harry groaned. “Trying to kill me?” 

Eggsy pulled back and he found his hips starting to move, trying to chase the wet warmth before Eggsy’s hand tightened on his thigh. He settled back in the chair as the young agent’s mouth moved back down, doing the work for him. Apparently satisfied that he wasn’t going to try to take things into his own hand again Eggy’s hand moved back to his balls, rolling them slightly until it was all he could do to mutter “close,” eyes snapping open when Eggsy didn’t move back but instead took him deeper, cock in his throat.

“Fuck.” The word was ripped out of him, raw and loud in the quiet as he pulsed in his mouth, and all Eggsy did was swallow. He pulled off of him slowly, setting fire to sensitive skin as he drew back and finally settled back on his heels. Their eyes met and locked as Eggsy purposefully and slowly licked his lips.

He could see Eggsy’s arm jostle as he continued to stroke himself off and finally he leaned forward in his chair, cupping his hand under Eggsy’s chin, thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth where he’d missed a drop that had escaped. “Perhaps it would be best if you didn’t come yet.” He could see Eggsy’s arm slow, a bit of confusion on his face as he tried to keep control.

“Why the fuck not?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

He heard the hiss of breath, followed by a breathy “shit” as Eggsy’s hips bucked once. Twice. Then the back of his neck flushed. “You can’t just fucking say things like that,” he complained, the hand he pulled out coming out suspiciously sticky. 

“Apparently I can.” He reached for Eggsy’s wrist, pulling his hand toward him and slipping one of the tips into his mouth, sucking as he watched Eggsy’s eyes shutter closed. “On the bed however, it’s been too long since I’ve last done this and the first time you penetrate me will not be on my favorite chair.”

He watched as the words sunk in, the offer so clearly written out that not even Eggsy could scramble it. The topic had never really come up, though he had practically seen it on the tip of the younger man’s tongue a time or two. It seemed as though Eggsy had presumed that their roles would always stay the same. Harry stood, robe draped about him as he kicked off his pajama bottoms. “If you manage to finish processing that I’ll be waiting in our room,” he offered. 

His foot was on the bottom step to the stairs when he heard swearing behind him, and the sound of Eggsy scrambling to his feet. He’d made it several more steps when Eggsy managed to coordinate his way out of the parlor. “You want me to fuck you?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder, “I believe that is what I said.”

“Fuck.”

“That is the idea.”

\---------

It was rather adorable how nervous Eggsy was. They’re first time had been so spur of the moment he hadn’t had time to get nervous, but this reminded Harry of the first time he’d spread the young man out on his bed, taking his time to memorize as much of him as possible. He knew it wasn’t the first time Eggsy had ever prepped someone for anal, the story of the princess wasn’t known to all of the Kingsmen, but Merlin couldn’t help sharing with him. So what it really came down to was Eggsy being worried about making things good for him, pleasing him. It was a delightful thought.

Still, he was fussing, rearranging the pillows for the fourth time and double and triple checking that there was plenty of lube. Harry watched for a moment, perched on the edge of the bed, before finally he caught Eggsy’s arm, drawing the man over to him with little effort. All it took was a hand to the back of his head before Eggsy’s lips were covering his, and he let him take control after a couple of slight plays at dominance. Eggsy’s tongue was slightly bitter, a reminder of just where that mouth had been. Finally they parted, panting for air, and Harry could see the change in Eggsy’s face, desire finally winning out over nerves. This time when Eggsy kissed him there he was more in control, tongue dipping in purposefully, and Harry found himself moving back on the bed, Eggsy following him.

He set to work on the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt as the kisses moved down to the line of his jaw. With their line of work it wasn’t a good idea to leave conspicuous bruises, so Eggsy was careful to move on before worrying any particular bit of skin too much moving down his throat as Harry pushed the shirt off his shoulders. There was a flurry of motion to remove the shirt while Eggsy continued to lick and suck his way toward his collarbone, then he set to work on his own belt and trousers as Harry started to remove his robe.

Removing his robe gave access to his collarbone, which in their line of work was practically fair game. His next mission didn’t seem to require any shirtlessness such as swimwear at the beach, so he simply relaxed and enjoyed as Eggsy bit and sucked a hickey into the skin there. Something else to remember him by in their time apart.

It seemed as if simply getting started had settled Eggsy’s nerves, and before long Harry found himself reclined back onto his pillows another pillow nestled under his hips, legs spread as Eggsy coated his fingers with lube. He wasn’t hard, not yet, he wasn’t quite that young anymore, but he could see his partner was already starting to get excited again, half hard as he teased at Harry’s opening.

It truly had been a while since he’d had something substantial in his arse, but he’d used his own fingers while getting himself off often enough. Still, it seemed as if eons were passing and he was no closer to actually getting what he wanted. “Falling asleep?” he asked, aiming for blasé but his impatience starting to leak through. 

Eggsy looked up, smirking slightly. “You getting worried?”

“Only that I might miss my flight in the morning.”

Shoulders shrugging Eggsy replied. “Merlin’d be more shocked if you was there early.” He could have said anything else at that point and Harry wouldn’t have cared, because finally he was pushing his finger in, slowly but surely. It was a slight burn, the intrusion nothing he hadn’t had before, but he hadn’t had quite so much time for solo expeditions recently, and he was tight.

It seemed as if Eggsy was curious, because he spent several moments just working one finger into him, dragging it back out before pushing in again, crooking his finger and then rubbing at the rim. He could feel when a second finger was added, the tip just barely pushed in, but it was a stretch. He forced himself to relax, focusing on his breathing and welcoming the intrusion, breath catching when fingers crooked or scissored, hips barely starting to rock when they settled into a rhythm inside him. The fingers were slowly working farther inside of him, opening him up, until one prodded against something new. The moan was ripped out of him, his cock giving a twitch of interest, and he bucked back onto the fingers trying to hit that spot again. 

The fingers withdrew for a moment and he cursed to Eggsy’s delight. More lube being drizzled on, and when Eggsy pressed back in there were three fingers pushing in. He hissed against it, trying to relax, and Eggsy seemed determined to find that spot once again. When they brushed over his prostate Harry tilted back his head and groaned, reaching down with one hand to stroke his cock which was once again starting to harden, closing his eyes once again to focus on the sense of touch.

Even after he was hard, hips rolling down to meet Eggsy’s hand, physically incapable of keeping quiet as pants and occasional moans filled the air, the younger man still hadn’t made another move. He opened his eyes, looking to see Eggsy staring down at where his fingers were disappearing inside him, absentmindedly stroking his own cock and chewing at his lip. “Shit,” he managed, fighting back a groan, and that wasn’t what he had meant to say, not in the least, but it served his purpose. Eggsy seemed to startle out of his reverie, hand drawing back, and Harry tried not to whine at the loss.

“Stop playing around,” he bit out, watching a flush spread across Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Impatient are we?” he cooed, and while at another time Harry might have argued or bantered with him now all he could do was nod, pumping his cock a bit faster. 

Another time Eggsy might have pressed him, might have tried to get him to outright beg for it, but he was too far gone as well. He seemed focused instead warming up a bit of lube with his hand before slicking it on, apparently not caring as he wiped the excess on the sheets. Harry spread his legs a bit wider, to the point it was a bit of a strain, but still malleable as Eggsy pushed one leg up a bit to give himself better access.

It hurt a bit worse than he remembered, as if he was being split in two, and fingers couldn’t have fully prepared him for how _full_ he felt. Eggsy paused with just the tip in, giving him a chance to adjust, before continuing to press in, opening him up around him.

It seemed as if he would never be fully seated, but finally he could feel Eggsy’s balls pressing up against him, could hear the muttered curses as Eggsy tried not to cum just from being inside of him.

His own erection had flagged slightly, but he wasn’t worried about it. Instead he concentrated on the feel of being full, of the sensation of the Eggsy inside of him, the soft exclamations of “Fuck. Harry.” that seemed to be about the only thing that the other agent could say.

He pulled out partway and then pushed back in, slowly, and Harry saw him wrap a hand at the base of his cock as he pulled back out, trying to stave off his orgasm so it wouldn’t end too soon. It was an interesting thought, and his flagging orgasm took notice, starting to harden again as he acclimated to the feeling of Eggsy inside him. 

It still hurt, and it was still a stretch, but he somehow found himself telling Eggsy to move, demands for him to go faster leaving his mouth almost without him realizing it. They were commands that Eggsy hurried to obey, pulling out until just the head of his cock was still in Harry before sheathing himself. He was just getting settled into a rhythm when he managed to find Harry’s prostate again, and just like that he was arching off the bed, swearing and rock hard again.

In his excitement Eggsy snapped his hips again, managing to nail his prostate again. He wasn’t sure what he shouted, just knew that noise filled the air as he jerked his cock frantically until Eggsy batted his hand away, taking over and trying to match their rhythms. But it had been too long since he had done it like this, and Harry was already close to the edge. “Eggsy,” he moaned as he came, shooting cum all over the younger man’s hand and his own stomach.

He clenched down as he came, and was rewarded with a string of curses the likes of which he’d only heard once or twice in his life as Eggsy quickly followed him, pressing deep as he emptied inside him.

As Eggsy pulled out with a groan, flopping over onto the bed next to him, it was interesting to notice how empty he felt, despite the deep ache from how stretched he’d been. For a moment they were just content to lay back in silence, regrouping and sharing one another’s company. When Harry turned his head to look over at Eggsy it was to see him already looking back. 

“Do you know why I wanted this tonight?”

The younger agent looked slightly confused, as it was clearly not the conversation he’d expected. “Fuck if I know. You wanted to remember me on your mission?”

Harry smiled indulgently at him, and shook his head. “You topped, which means you get to clean us up. Now hurry along and get a washcloth.” 

Sometimes it was nice being the one getting taken care of.


End file.
